Buitenaardse wezens
thumb|200px|It's life, Jim, but not as we know it.Buitenaardse wezens, ook wel met de Engelse term aliens genoemd, zijn hypothetische intelligente levensvormen die afkomstig zijn van een andere planeet dan de aarde. De kans dat de aarde de enige planeet is waarop leven bestaat is, gezien de uitgestrektheid van de cosmos, bijzonder klein, en vele mensen zijn om die reden alleen al overtuigd dat er ergens anders in het universum ook intelligente levensvormen bestaan. Hiervoor is geen ufologie vereist, enkel wetenschap, al maken de bijna onmetelijke afstanden het ons moeilijk om effectieve levensvormen te vinden in andere afgelegen sterrenstelsels. Buitenaards leven In de zoektocht naar buitenaards leven, in een vorm die voor ons herkenbaar is, zijn de kansen het grootst op rotsachtige planeten die, zoals de aarde, voldoen aan de volgende criteriahttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Exobiology: *In een baan rond een gele ster (zoals onze zon) of rode reus, of een stabiele combinatie van beide. Sterren die roder of warmer zijn dan de zon kunnen mogelijk ook in aanmerking komen. *De baan dient zich binnen de "leefbare zone" te bevinden, een afstand tussen de ster en de planeet waardoor het water zich zowel in een vloeibare staat kan bevinden als in damp en ijs. *De aanwezigheid van water, koolstof en andere organische stoffen. *De aanwezigheid van een actieve kern die vulkaan- en tektonische activiteit veroorzaakt, en een magnetisch veld om de oppervlakte te beschermen van kosmische en zonnestraling. *De grootte en de densiteit van de planeet moet voldoende zijn om een atmosfeer mogelijk te maken, maar niet te sterk. Indien er zulke planeten worden gevonden die zelfs nog maar gedeeltelijk aan deze voorwaarden voldoen (en tot nu toe zijn dat er nog maar enkele, zoals Gliese 581c, Gliese 581d, en Mars), betekent dat nog niet dat er ook effectief leven ontstaan is (of zal ontstaan binnen afzienbare tijd). En zelfs als dat wel het geval zou zijn, is het eveneens niet vanzelfsprekend dat het zou gaan om meer dan een primitieve levensvorm zoals bacterieën - laat staan intelligent leven. Indien zulk intelligent leven ooit toch zou worden gevonden op een planeet - de Heilige Graal van ruimteonderzoek - dan hangt het af van hun technologische evolutie op dat moment of de mogelijkheid tot communicatie kan worden overwogen (en dan houden we nog geen rekening met het feit dat taal op zich dan nog steeds een grote struikelblok zou zijn). Aliens in de ufologie De ufologie is een pseudowetenschap die zichzelf beschrijft als de studie naar ongeïdentificeerde objecten. In werkelijkheid vertaalt zich dit tot: "Een UFO? Dat kan niets anders zijn dan buitenaardse wezens die de aarde bezoeken". Met "buitenaardse wezens" wordt hier dan ook heel specifiek intelligent buitenaards leven bedoeld, niet in de primitieve vorm zoals bacterieën of zelfs plantleven, maar effectieve wezens die, net zoals wij (of althans toch sommigen onder ons), kunnen nadenken en logisch kunnen redeneren. Het idee achter een ontmoeting met zo'n buitenaards wezen is leuk, want naast de ruimteschepen en laserpistolen is zoiets een natte droom van zowat elke Trekkie nerd. Het is op dit punt dat er heel wat "wishful thinking" ontstaat, vooral bij ufologen en complotdenkers die maar al te graag willen geloven dat aliens bestaan én zich op aarde bevinden. Volgens hun overtuigingen zijn er aliens die telepatisch kunnen communiceren, zichzelf kunnen teleporteren en door de tijd kunnen reizen. Onderdeel van dit geloof is eveneens dat deze aliens verantwoordelijk zijn voor buitenaardse ontvoeringen, en dat de regering op de hoogte is van dit alles maar het bestaan van deze buitenaardse wezens angstvallig geheim houdt - of achter de schermen zelfs met deze aliens samenwerkt. Sommige ufologen beweren rechtstreeks contact te hebben met sommige buitenaardse wezens, bijv. via channeling of een sonde in hun anus andere communicatiemethoden, en vertellen zo fantastische verhalen over de geschiedenis van buitenaardse rassen nog voor het eerste leven op aarde ontstond. Lees voor een uitgebreid verhaal hiervan de Galactische geschiedenis. Ondanks de standvastigheid van zulke overtuigingen, en de uitgebreide en gedetailleerde verhalen die hieruit voortvloeien, zijn en blijven ze complete onzin. Er is nog nooit overtuigend bewijs gevonden van het bestaan van deze vermeende buitenaardse wezens, laat staan dat ze zich op dit moment op aarde zouden bevinden. Rassen van buitenaardse levens Volgens het "onderzoek" van ufologen, complotdenkers en "gecontacteerden" in de voorbije 50 jaar, zouden tal van buitenaardse wezens de aarde bezocht hebben in zowel het verre als recente verleden. Via "communicaties" met deze (en andere) aliens zouden we een goed idee moeten hebben van allerhande verschillende rassen die ons universum bevolken. Hieronder een lijst van vermeende aliens. 'Mensachtige aliens' *'Lyrans': bewoners van het sterrenbeeld Lyra (Lier), waar alle mensachtige levensvormen van zouden zijn geëvolueerdhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Lyra. **'Blanke Lyrans': de "oorspronkelijke" Lyrans met een lichte huids- en haarkleur, en een lengte van 1m50 tot 1m80http://www.exopaedia.org/Lyran+Caucasians. ***'Aldebarans': inwoners van Aldebaranhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Aldebaran **'Reuzenlyrans': één van de oudste Lyraanse rassen, eveneens blank maar veel groter met een lengte van 1m80 tot 2m75http://www.exopaedia.org/Lyran+Giants. ***'Bawwi': een ras verwant aan de Reuzenlyranshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Bawwi. **'Lyraanse roodharigen': Lyrans met een lichte huidskleur maar roodkleurig haar, met verschillende lengtes (van 1m50 tot 2m75)http://www.exopaedia.org/Lyran+Redheads. Soms ook "The Orange" genoemdhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Orange%2C+The **'Lyrans met donkere huidskleur': Lyrans met een lichtbruine huidskleur en donkerbruin haar, zij komen eerder zelden voorhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Lyran+dark-skinned+group. **'Plejadians' of Plejaren: Lyrans die migreerden naar de Plejaden, eveneens bekend als "Blonds" of Nordic alienshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Pleiades, met een blanke huid en blond haarhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Nordicshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Blonds. ***'Rigelians': een kolonie van Nordics die nadien Rigel evacueerden om te verhuizen naar Procyonhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Rigel. ****'Procyons': bewoners van Procyon afkomstig van Rigelhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Rigel **'Apexians': Lyraanse inwoners van de planeet Apex, die grotendeels werd vernietigd door een nucleaire oorlog en de inwoners veranderde in Greyshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Apex. *'Vegans': geen veganisten maar bewoners van de ster Vega (of een hypothetische planeet nabij), mogelijk afkomstig van Lyrans of een onafhankelijk ontwikkeld mensachtig ras. Ze hebben een donkere huidskleur, zwart haar, grote ogen met donkere pupillen, en groen bloedhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Vega. **'Santinians' of Centaurians: bewoners van het Centauri-systeem op de planeet Methariahttp://www.exopaedia.org/Santinians **'Orions': inwoners van Orionhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Orion. **'Sirians': inwoners van Siriushttp://www.exopaedia.org/Rigel. ***'Katayy': bewoners van het Sirius-systeem van Vegan en Lyraanse afkomsthttp://www.exopaedia.org/Katayy ***'Nibiruans': bewoners van Nibiruhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Nibiru *'Korendrians': bewoners van de planeet Korendor nabij de ster Korena, in de buurt van Arcturushttp://www.exopaedia.org/Korendor. 'Reptielachtige aliens' *'Draconians': de reptielachtige bewoners van Thuban in het sterrenbeeld Draco, ook Lizzies, Reptilians, Reptilian aliens, Reptoids of Dinoids genoemdhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Draco. **'Slangachtige Draconians': ze hebben het uitzicht dat doet denken aan een slang, een groene of bruine kleur, en een grootte van 1m80 tot 2m45http://www.exopaedia.org/Draco. **'Gevleugelde Draco of "Motman"': Draconians met vleugels die de mogelijkheid hebben om te vliegen, en met grote, rode ogenhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Draco. **'Grote Reptoids': zij zouden kleinere "grijze" reptilian rassen beheersenhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Draco. **'Boosaardige leguaanachtige tovenaar-priesters met donkere huidskleur': heeft een grootte van zo'n 1m50 en draagt een gewaad met kaphttp://www.exopaedia.org/Draco. **'Hagedissen met kikkergezicht': heeft een grootte van 1m20 tot 1m50http://www.exopaedia.org/Draco. **'The Orange': een reptielachtige of hybride ras met een oranje huidskleurhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Orange%2C+The. **'Ciakar': een royalistische kaste van Reptilians, hebben een grootte van 4m25 tot 6m70 en wegen zo'n 800 kghttp://www.exopaedia.org/Ciakar. **'Altairians': Reptilian inwoners van Altairhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Altair **'Orions': Reptilian inwoners van Orionhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Orion **'Targzissians': een ras van reptielenhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Targzissians *'Niet-menselijke Vegans': insect- of reptielachtige bewoners van de ster Vegahttp://www.exopaedia.org/Vega. 'Greys' *'Apexians': voormalig mensachtig ras dat door een nucleaire oorlog ondergronds ging wonen, en hierdoor een grijze huid en grote, donkere ogen kreeghttp://www.exopaedia.org/Apex. Daarom worden ze Greys genoemd. **'Standaard Greys': de meest voorkomende soort van Greyshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Greys. ***'Zeta's': Greys die gemigreerd zijn naar Zeta Reticulihttp://www.exopaedia.org/Zetas. ****'Dow': Greys die afstammen van Zeta's en Orion Greyshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Dow. ***'Orion Greys': Greys die gemigreerd zijn naar Orionhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Dow. **'Lange Greys': een soort die bijna identiek is aan de "standaard" Greys maar dan groter is van gestalte, en soms wel geslachtsorganen heefthttp://www.exopaedia.org/Greys. **'Korte Greys': de kleinere versie van de "standaard" Greys, die slechts een meter groot zouden zijn. Hun lichaam zou meer gespierd zijn, en ze zouden bijzonder agressief van aard zijn. Ze zouden afkomstig zijn van Rigel en Bellatrixhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Greys. **'Mini Greys': een nog kleinere versie dan de "Korte" Greys met een lengte van slechts 60cm. Verder zou hun lichaam vergelijkbaar zijn met dat van de "Standaard" Greyshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Greys. **'Eban' of Langneus Greys: een soort die minstens even groot is als de "Lange" Greys maar een duidelijk zichtbare neus heeft. Ze zouden afkomstig zijn van Betelgeusehttp://www.exopaedia.org/Greyshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Eban. *'Verdants': een schijnbaar onafhankelijk ras van Greyshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Verdants. *'Kondrashkins': een ras van blue-greyshttp://www.exopaedia.org/Kondrashkin. 'Andere dierlijke aliens' *'Lyraanse vogelmensen': aliens met het uitzicht van vogels, afkomstig van Lyrahttp://www.exopaedia.org/Lyran+Bird-people. *'Lyraanse katmensen': aliens die half zoogdier en half menselijk zijn, met het uitzicht van katten, afkomstig van Lyrahttp://www.exopaedia.org/Lyran+Cat-people. 'Niet-fysieke aliens' *'Arcturians': een ras dat afstamt van Lyrans maar na haar migratie naar Arcturus geëvolueerd is naar een hoger-dimensionaal spirituele entiteithttp://www.exopaedia.org/Arcturus. *'EL': een ras dat Mintaka bewoont. Fysieke hybrides van EL's komen ook voorhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Arcturus. *'Antarians': hogere dimensionale entiteiten die in Antares wonenhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Antares. *'Andromedans': hogere dimensionale entiteiten die in Andromeda wonenhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Andromeda. In fysieke vorm zijn ze aliens met blauwe huidskleurhttp://www.exopaedia.org/Blue-skinned+aliens. De hobby's van (sommige van) deze aliens zijn o.a. het bouwen van de Pyramides van Giza en Stonehenge, het maken van graancirkels, het verminken van runderen, en het uithollen van de aarde om daar een geheime basis te bouwen. Anderen beslissen dan weer om als nieuwetijdskind te reïncarneren op aarde, om via arrogant en associaal gedrag de wereld te transformeren naar vrede en harmonie. Zie ook *Galactische geschiedenis *Ancient Aliens *Reptilian aliens *Grey aliens *Zeta aliens *Nordic aliens *Roswell *Area 51 *Veeverminking *Ufologie *UFO *Nieuwetijdskinderen Bronnen *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Extraterrestrial *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Exobiology *http://www.exopaedia.org/Extraterrestrial+civilizations Referenties Categorie:Ufologie Categorie:Cosmos